From European Patent EP 0 346 346 B1, an electrical machine with a claw-pole rotor is known. This claw-pole rotor has two pole wheels, which each carry claw poles that each originate in a plate region and that each have a pole root. The claw poles alternate on the circumference of the claw-pole rotor, and free interstices are located between the claw poles. Each claw pole has a radially outward-oriented cylindrical-jacketlike surface, by which a pivot axis of the claw-pole rotor is defined. Each claw pole has a chamfer, originating at the cylindrical-jacketlike surface, that extends on the one hand in a circumferential direction and on the other in an edge direction of the claw pole. With the aid of the chamfers provided on this claw-pole rotor, it is indeed possible to lessen magnetic noise that is caused by the interaction between the claw-pole rotor and the stator. However, in this version shown in this reference, it is disadvantageous that the relatively wide angular range over the entire length of the claw pole leads to relatively major power losses of the rotary current generator. This is associated with the fact that the mean air gap of an individual claw is relatively large because of this chamfer.